User blog:DancePowderer/Robin Vs. Hyouzou
I know it's been a while since my last fight prediction. This time I'm going to try something different and focus on fluidity more than anything else. Sorry to those of you who came here looking for a laugh. I'm taking the music idea from an earlier prediction to a new level. It's also a test to see how well I do without too many named attacks. It's not my best work, but I think it turned out fairly ok for my first go at it. The Straw Hats are entering the fray. Luffy is giving out orders. Luffy: Nami, Franky, and Usopp, take out the rest of these guys. I gave you a head start. When you're done, Franky take the hammer guy, Usopp the arms guy, and Nami the tiny one. Chopper, take the stripes guy. Zoro, take the squid swordsman. Robin, back him up. Zoro: No need. I got this, Luffy. This guy is mine. Robin: Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to fight him. Zoro (taken aback): Robin, are you sure? Robin (reaching into her backpack): Yes, quite sure. She pulls out gloves and puts them on. Zoro: Huh? Gauntlets? Are you going to use those? Robin: Yes. I'm not skilled with swords, and a dagger isn't enough, so these should do. Hyouzou: hic, Are weee going to sshtart this sooooon? Robin: Of course, just a moment. Vingt Fleurs Harp! Arms come out of the ground nearby and bend to form the shape of a harp. Robin then flexes her arm muscles and strings appear. Robin: Brook, do you have your violin handy? Brook: Of course! How about a string duet? It takes two to tango after all. Brook: It would be my pleasure! The duet starts playing a lively tango. Hyouzou: You take too long, I'm starting this! Ready or not! He flies at her with his three swords drawn. Robin (arms crossed): Hm. She intercepts the attack, blocking two swords with her normal hands, and the third with one she sprouted from her right tricep. Zoro (thinking): Wait, there's a gauntlet on that third arm! How did she- how could she do that? Robin pushes Hyouzou back with her three arms. Hyouzou: I bet you were thinking you could use the music to your advantage and try to throw me off. Well, lady, music doesn't do anything to me when I'm in fight mode. Robin: Your sobriety level or lack thereof means next to nothing to me. I just like the music because it helps me. Hyouzou (charges at her): Whateverrrrr. Robin blocks again the same way. Robin (with a grin): Now, let's dance! Oto Fuleur, Piroueste: Jab! Still blocking the swords, she grabs his arms and twirls him. Right as she lets go, she jabs him in the chest with two simultaneous hand jabs. Hyouzou (surprised): So that's your game. He runs at her again, but this time puts a sword in his mouth, turns his head to point it up, and lunges at her, the other two swords trailing just above the ground. Robin crouches down as Hyouzou points the sword in his mouth down at the ground. Robin intercepts the sword in his mouth with her shoe, and the one on her right with her hand. Hyouzou: Heheh. He starts to rotate and bring his third sword around, taking a swig of alcohol with a free tentacle. Hyouzou: Funnel Chump! Robin: Grave mistake. She blocks the third sword with her left hand, and sprouts arms to grab his tentacles as they fly by her. Robin then swings him by the tentacles around her head and slams him into the ground. Robin (clutching at her back): Aaaaghh! Hyouzou (getting up with difficulty): You forgot to watch your back. Zoro runs over to her Zoro: What happened!? Robin: He cut me when i was swinging him around. Zoro: It's pretty deep. Take a rest. I can handle him from here. You fought incredibly well out there. Did you use some kind of fighting style? Robin: Yes, it's a mix of dance moves and kung fu. It's called Kungoto Fu. Zoro: I don't like tofu... Hyouzou: I'm waiting here! Are you two done gossiping? Zoro: I am now! The two swordsman charge at each other, disappearing in a cloud of dust. Category:Blog posts